Gasmask Citizen
__NOEDITSECTION__ The Gas Mask Citizen is a well-known cut model, known mainly for its appearance in the "Get Your Free TVs!" shot, stated to be from around 2000. Background The Gas Mask Citizen is the oldest known revision of Half Life 2's citizen model. It is a person fully clad in a rubber suit with a brown apron, with his face behind a gasmask. According to Marc Laidlaw, it was cut so Valve could focus more on their facial animation system. The model in the Leak (believed to be "Citizen.mdl", referenced in many early WC maps) is long gone (with a few potential descendants still present), and all that remains of it are its textures. It's symbolic of the earliest eras of Half-Life 2's development, while the atmosphere still was toxic enough to necessitate gasmasks. Screenshots File:Free_tvs.jpg|A citizen runs by with a TV. File:Strider_attack.jpg|Citizens being gunned down by a Strider. Potential Descendants File:Samuel_hlmv_2.png|Samuel, having a texture in the Gas Mask Citizen's folder, almost certainly is descended. But what is genuine, and what is Samuel? File:Cohrt_hlmv_alt2.png|Cohrt appears to recycle the Gasmask's legs. The rest is more ambiguous. File:Cstatue_hlmv3.png|Consul_statue has the same "tear" in his coat as the other two. Remaining Textures arm.png|Arm rarm.png|Right Arm hand.png|Glove Top palm.png|Glove Palm torso.png|Torso leg_new.png|Leg hood.png|Hood valve.png|Second valve glass.png|Hood Glass face.png|Face Samface.png|Early Samuel face texture CheapTV1_png.png|TV texture found in CS:CZ; similar to the one in the "free tvs" shot Efforts to remake Released Gas Mask Citizen * The "FF27" Gas Mask Citizen Initially released on Gamebanana, it was eventually taken down. File:Gamebanana002.png|Front File:Gamebanana_gas_sidebetter.png|Side File:Gamebanana_behind_2r.png|Behind * The "Gmadador" Gas Mask Citizen Relatively new compared to the others, with a particular emphasis on being accurate to the pictures. gmad_gas1_front.png|Front (Full) gmad_gas1_front_a.png|Front (Head) gmad_gas1_side2.png|Side gmad_gas1_behind.png|Behind * The "Stacker" Gas Mask Citizen With a head based on the TFC Pyro, it offers a distinct interpretation of the model. stacker_front1.png|Front stacker_side1.png|Side stacker_behind2.png|Behind * The "Red Katana" Gas Mask Citizen Also known as the "Milkyway M16" after the person who released it, this one is very well-regarded in quality, although it is not fully attempting to recreate what is in the screenshots. rkatana_front_1r.png|Front rkatana_side_1r.png|Side rkatana_behind_2r.png|Behind * The "Snood" Gas Mask Citizen Though not a particularly good model, either in accuracy or quality, it has the dubious honor of being the first released Gas Mask Citizen, predating better alternatives. snood_front1.png|Front snood_side1.png|Side snood_behind1.png|Behind * The "Spud" Gas Mask Citizen Not a particularly common Gas Mask Citizen, but released nonetheless. It is middle-of-the-road, accuracy and quality wise. spud_front 1.png|Front spud_side 1.png|Side spud_behind 2.png|Behind * The "Scientist" Gas Mask Citizen Based on the HL1 scientist model, it has a much lower poly count than the rest, giving it a distinct dated element. sci_gas_front1.png|Front sci_gas_side2.png|Side sci_gas_behind`1.png|Behind * The "Based Eymane" Gas Mask Citizen This version holds the slot as the first gas mask citizen model remake to include a working glass visor. It is distinctly very accurate to existing screenshots. eymanefront.png|Front eymaneside.png|Side eymaneback.png|Behind Files Collection: (Dropbox) (Mediafire) Unreleased Gasmasks * Posted on Facepunch by Sgt. Headcrab. File:gashead.png|Head * The "Project 9" Gas Mask Citizen Originally posted by Odddoc, with the third shot being released by T-Braze on the hl2-beta.ru discord. 6T Y3IVUibA.jpg|Screenshot 1 YNytUz35YPc.jpg|Screenshot 2 Gassss.jpg|Render * The "Rastellarous" Gas Mask Citizen One of the stranger models. It is very low quality due to the fact it is a simple recolor of an existing 'Haz Mat' playermodel. D1_trainstation_020003.png * The "Conscript" Gas Mask Citizen This Gas Mask Citizen was in the mod Conscript, and "went down with the ship", so to speak. Snood 3.jpg Snood 2.jpg Snood 1.jpg Trivia The Gasmask Citizen's face texture was based on one of Gabe Newell's friends, Juan Martinez . "Get Your Free TVs!" Script "The video as I recall was of the viewpoint character moving through some dingy buildings on a deserted street, when around the corner run two citizens carrying old-fashioned boxy television sets. The first one shouts, “TVs! Free TVs!” as he runs past. The second one says, a bit more of a fast mutter, “Get one. Get a TV. Get yourself a TV!” I think as the viewpoint keeps going, you round a corner and see a citizen and a cop in a very awkward scuffle, where the cop tries to konk the citizen with his nightstick and the citizen is trying to protect himself with his fists. Somewhere in here (maybe a different map?) another citizen hurls a molotov at a building and starts a small fire. I think there might be alarms going off the whole time? It was a pretty short clip, and I’m not even sure what it was supposed to demo considering it was SIGGRAPH and not a gameplay demo." -Marc Laidlaw 13th, 2018 Category:Humans Category:2003 Leaks Category:Allies Category:Good Articles Category:Before The Leak Category:Half-Life 2